<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Последний шаг by Fausthaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324163">Последний шаг</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus'>Fausthaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда очень легко сделать первый шаг, но очень часто пытаются помешать сделать последний. Некоторые ломаются. Но Джим Брасс всегда идет до конца</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Последний шаг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Вам повезло, детектив!</p><p>– Что? – Джим Брасс невидяще смотрел на людей, которые, казалось, совершенно беспорядочно бегали вокруг него. Голос одного из них был слышен так плохо, будто в уши Брассу натолкали ваты. А от бесконечного подобия броуновского движения еще сильнее заболела голова и тошнота подступала все ближе и ближе к горлу. И только когда штора, отделяющая кровать от остального помещения приемного покоя, была задернута, стало чуть легче.</p><p>– Вам очень повезло, – голос стал настолько громким, что полицейский недовольно поморщился, – очень повезло. Еще один лишний шаг в сторону машины и мы были бы не в состоянии вам помочь.</p><p>– Меня бы тогда отскребали от асфальта мои коллеги из отдела убийств? – Джим облизнул растрескавшиеся губы, но язык тоже был сухой, а горло упорно требовало хоть чего-нибудь в него влить. – Мне не очень нравится такая перспектива, док. Так что я, пожалуй, благодарен тому счастливому случаю, что задержал меня на стоянке кафе. Пусть случай и явился в виде болвана, раздающего листовки. Кстати, как этот парень? Он хотя бы жив?</p><p>– Боюсь, ему повезло меньше, детектив.</p><p>– Насколько меньше? – доктор поежился от взгляда, который словно пригвоздил его к полу. Только что этот странный коп, который в последнее время уже несколько раз попадал к ним в приемный покой, выглядел совершенно иным: серо-голубые глаза будто были затянуты туманом, превратившим их в два бесцветных невидящих куска льда. На лице застыла гримаса боли, что было вполне объяснимо контузией и напомнило доктору его работу в военном госпитале, откуда он сбежал как только смог. На виске полицейского запеклась кровь, словно какой-то безумный художник от всей души мазанул черной краской. Не говоря уже о расцарапанных руках, весьма болезненных ранах от удара об асфальт на спине и вывихнутой кисти левой руки. В обязательном порядке следовало убедиться в том, что сотрясение мозга, которое без сомнения тоже имело место, не причинило серьезных неприятностей. Но врач мог думать что угодно, только зная характер именно этого пациента максимум на что можно было надеяться, что он досидит до конца перевязки и даст вправить вывихнутую конечность на место. Уже в первый же раз, когда этот странный парень попал к ним с огнестрелом около пяти месяцев назад, доктор Моррисон мог сказать с уверенностью, что неприятности точно идут за ним по пятам. В противном случае не пригнали бы две патрульные машины и не выставили охрану у его палаты. Тогда тоже все обошлось – детектив Брасс отделался легким ранением руки, которое грозило ему максимум недельным больничным. А потом все покатилось словно по накатанной колее, а уверенность в том, что этот коп с цепким взглядом и тяжелым характером кому-то очень серьезному перешел дорогу, окрепла настолько, что только вот пари в больнице не заключались, когда Джим Брасс приедет в больницу в мешке для трупов. </p><p>Но коп был живучим как кошка и явно не собирался на тот свет, как его ни старались туда отправить. И ему постоянно везло. Вот и сегодня: его машина взлетела на воздух, а он отделался сотрясением мозга и вывихнутой кистью. Иногда это даже пугало. Как и ледяной взгляд. Казалось, что детектив просто не мог себе позволить умереть, пока у него есть незавершенные дела. Вот только что это за дела, Моррисону совсем не хотелось знать.</p><p>– Так насколько ему не повезло? – полицейский иронично усмехнулся растрескавшимися губами. – Он вообще жив?</p><p>– Пока да. Но он перегородил вам дорогу, стоял ближе к машине и ему...</p><p>– Повезло гораздо меньше, – глухо повторил недавние слова доктора Джим Брасс. – Его личность установили?</p><p>– Нет. Документов при нем никаких не было.</p><p>– Я хочу сказать ему спасибо. </p><p>– Не стоит. Его вид сейчас – крайне непривлекательное зрелище. Даже для полицейских, уж поверьте мне. </p><p>– Вы не представляете, что я в своей жизни успел увидеть и чему быть свидетелем. Не думаю, что мне станет плохо, даже если его привезли сюда по частям, - упрямая складка на лбу стала еще виднее. А доктор поймал себя на мысли, что, в сущности, Джим Брасс на самом деле гораздо моложе, чем кажется сейчас всем вокруг. К тому же никогда в больнице его не видели в нормальном состоянии, так что сложно было даже предполагать, как на самом деле он выглядит. Конечно, ничего не стоило заглянуть в его медицинскую карту, но Моррисон только записывал в нее очередные медицинские диагнозы. И ему не очень хотелось знать, какие даты могут быть выбиты на надгробии этого неугомонного копа. А к этому все и шло. К могиле. </p><p>– В какой палате этот парень?</p><p>– Вы упрямый человек. Но сейчас я запрещаю вам даже подниматься с постели. </p><p>– Существует вероятность, что я рухну, как только поставлю ноги на пол? – усмехнулся детектив.</p><p>– Существует вероятность, что вы не дойдете и до дверей из приемного покоя. Тем более, я уверен, что те двое патрульных с каменными лицами, что в данный момент мешают моему персоналу нормально работать, тоже будут не в восторге от того, насколько резво вы носитесь по больнице. Подождите, по крайней мере, пока не освободится отдельная палата, а вам не станет лучше.</p><p>– Мне не нужна отдельная палата. Я вообще не собираюсь у вас задерживаться надолго. Слишком много дел. Слишком мало времени. </p><p>– Счет идет на дни? </p><p>– Скорее на часы, доктор. Скорее на часы.</p><p>– Я не знаю, куда вы там ввязались со своим странным характером, детектив, но одно я знаю точно: если вы сейчас встанете и уйдете прочь, то всю ответственность за ваше здоровье, а вернее его отсутствие, будете нести вы сами. А больница умывает руки.</p><p>– Не нужно меня пугать, док, я уже давно вырос из того возраста, когда веришь в монстров под кроватью. Поверьте, некоторые из них просто сущие дети по сравнению с теми чудовищами, что живут среди нас. Не верю, что вам подобные мысли не приходили в голову. Вы верите в счастливые концы у страшных сказок, доктор? Я – нет. Могу даже сказать точно, в какой момент времени, когда я перестал в это верить. Забавно. Вы тоже считаете меня конченным психом?</p><p>– Я считаю вас очень несчастливым человеком. Вы слишком далеко ушли из реального мира. Точнее – вы отказываетесь замечать, что вокруг вас не только монстры, но и обычные люди. И хороших среди них гораздо больше, чем плохих.</p><p>– Неужели вы и вправду в это верите? – полицейский подался вперед, заставив медсестру, смывающую осторожными движениями кровь с виска детектива, недовольно нахмуриться. – Неужели вы из тех всепрощающих, что подставляют правую щеку, когда со всего размаху вам заехали по левой? Вы верите в то, что мир можно изменить, будучи добрым человеком? Как вы еще живы, доктор? </p><p>– Я не только жив, но и в отличие от вас, еще умею чувствовать. Умею радоваться. Умею наслаждаться жизнью во всех ее проявлениях. И мне жалко вас. Вы с такой скоростью катитесь к пропасти и с каждой секундой делаете это все быстрее и быстрее. Вы самоубийца, детектив Брасс.</p><p>– Не больше и не меньше, чем все остальные, - коп поморщился от слишком громких звуков, его явно раздражал тот звуковой фон, состоящий из криков, стонов и писка аппаратов, который врачи в приемном покое уже давно не замечали. Моррисон был уверен, что голова у Брасса с каждой минутой болит все сильнее, но он упрямо продолжал делать вид, что такая малость его не заботит. Или он уже перешел в стадию полного отрицания собственного плохого самочувствия, но тогда дела у него обстояли еще хуже, чем можно было подумать. </p><p>– У вас поднимается температура, - Моррисон, присмотревшись внимательно, заметил, что тело полицейского дрожит мелкой дрожью, а здоровой рукой Брасс пытается подтянуть повыше простынь. </p><p>– Не думаю, что это должно внушать опасения. Скорее я бы испугался, если бы температура понижалась. А так – у меня был насыщенный день и до того момента, как моя машина без меня взлетела на воздух. Обычно в таких случаях неплохо помогает коньяк, но я не думаю, что в вашем учреждении мне плеснут пару глотков для того, чтобы мое горло перестало ощущать себя пустыней Сахара. </p><p>– Рядом с вами стоит стакан с водой. Если вам действительно так плохо, могли бы уже попросить медсестру несколько раз и она бы вам помогла. Или вы не воспринимаете воду как то, чем можно утолить жажду? </p><p>– Не думаю, что я дошел до степени алкоголика. Хотя, не спорю, я очень близок к взятию и этого первого места на очередном пьедестале. </p><p>– Вы предпочитаете коньяк?</p><p>– В нашем захолустье, именуемым гордо Ньюарк, хорошего виски не найдешь днем с огнем. Если вы, конечно, не имеете чести служить в отделе нравов, – Брасс вздрогнул, когда Моррисон начал осматривать вывихнутую руку. А через секунду сквозь зубы со свистом втянул воздух, когда доктор одним движением вставил кость на место. </p><p>– А у вас неплохо получается возвращать вещи на свои места, – на лбу показались мелкие бисеринки пота. – Я встречал людей, которые делали это гораздо хуже. Правда, сложно делать перевязку, когда из любого куста может выскочить вьетнамский партизан и перерезать тебе горло. Забавно. Я думал, что сдохну гораздо раньше. Еще там – в джунглях, где не помнишь, как тебя зовут, не говоря уже о том, как правильно заправлять рубашку или гонять на мотоцикле. Именно под каким-то из мерзких зеленых кустов я и отказался вспоминать, что Белоснежка таки вышла замуж. Мне казалось логичным, если б мачеха ее все же отравила. Это было более верное решение, убиравшее кучу разных проблем. Тот, кто придумал это сказку, скорее всего, был таким же как и вы, доктор: идеалистом, верящим в то, чего нет.</p><p>– Не думаю, что вы были бы настолько категоричны, если б вы читали каждый вечер эту сказку своей дочери. Вам стоило давно завести ребенка, может он помог бы вам не так мрачно смотреть на мир, – Моррисон почувствовал, как дернулся при этих словах Брасс, чуть не сведя на нет работу доктора с вывихом. Еще немного и кость пришлось бы вправлять обратно. </p><p>– Не считайте детей панацеей от всех бед, – голос детектива впервые за вечер прозвучал без иронии, к которой Моррисон уже успел привыкнуть. – И не смейте вещать мне прописные истины, что вовсе не являются аксиомой. Вы не знаете, какую боль может причинить ребенок, сам о том не подозревая.</p><p>– Дети часто причиняют боль родителям, таков закон жизни.</p><p>– А что делать, если не просто причинили боль, а убили? Как если б воткнули нож в спину. Или в сердце? И провернули там лезвием столько раз, что боль перестала ощущаться совсем. Что делать тогда? А, доктор? Или вам не приходилось встречаться с такими жертвами? Очень познавательно. Уж поверьте мне. Можно не только разучиться чувствовать, но и отобьется всякое желание вообще вставать по утрам. </p><p>– Если вам в чем-то не повезло, не стоит обвинять весь свет в своих бедах.</p><p>– В моих бедах нет виноватых. За исключением меня. Я уже давно привык отвечать за все свои поступки, какими бы они ни были. Может, я и не очень хороший человек с точки зрения вашего видения мира, только не разбейте свои розовые очки, когда вдруг окажется, что вы всю жизнь смотрели не туда, куда нужно.</p><p>– Вы должны успокоиться. Или вместо того, чтобы забинтовать вам руку, я ее попросту сломаю.</p><p>– А как же клятва Гиппократа? Или вы считаете, что если вы причините малую боль, чтобы предотвратить еще большую, то такая игра стоит свеч и не нуждается в оправдании? Или вы все же игрок, доктор? Как оно? Понимать, что вы знаете кучу способов отправить любого на встречу с создателем, в существование которого верит подавляющая часть нашей прекрасной страны. Неужели ни разу не хотелось попробовать?</p><p>– Мне порой не хватает времени, чтобы спасти, не говоря же о том, чтобы сделать противоположное. </p><p>– Вам не кажется, что вы лицемерите? Вам могут привезти убийцу, который отправил на тот свет столько людей, сколько вы спасли за целый год. На нем будут висеть убийства детей, девушек, стариков, да кого угодно. А его подстрелили при задержании. И привезли в вашу чудесную клинику, с такими добрыми и понимающими врачами, как вы. Неужели у вас ни разу не возникнет желания отплатить ему той же монетой: подлить яда в капельницу или просто банально придушить подушкой. Вас никто не обвинит. Полиция закроет глаза, а родственники жертв хором скажут спасибо и принесут букет размером с это помещение. И вы не сделаете этого? Будете спасать, чтобы верткий адвокатишка представил его невинной жертвой жестокости копов и вывел за руку из зала суда, отпустив на все четыре стороны. А через месяц или год он снова кого-нибудь пристрелит. Но он уже точно станет умнее и во второй раз его будет невозможно взять. Так какое решение вы примете? </p><p>– Вы слишком возбуждены. Вам надо успокоиться, в противном случае вам не смогут нормально наложить швы. И скажите, может вам нужно обезболивающее? Эта процедура тоже не из приятных.</p><p>– Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.</p><p>– Я выполню свой долг.</p><p>– А если этот человек убил бы вашу дочь или вашу мать, вы тоже спасли бы ему жизнь? Только не надо и на этот раз лицемерить. Вы слишком непрофессионально это делаете. Поверьте, вам это не идет. Правду вы говорите с гораздо большим воодушевлением.</p><p>– Вы слишком любите задаваться философскими вопросами для простого полицейского.</p><p>– Мне всегда было интересно, отчего копов представляют с минимумом мозгов? Ровно настолько, чтобы мы запомнили, какие кости болезненнее ломать? Или вы тоже считаете, что мы способны только выбивать зубы и вытягивать признания у невиновных? </p><p>– Я еще раз повторяю, что вам следует успокоиться. Вы делаете хуже только себе. </p><p>– А как вы считаете, доктор, сколько я смогу выдержать? Сколько боли, какое количество предательств, сколько раз меня можно бросить со всего размаху о землю, обмазать дегтем и вывалять в перьях? Сколько раз? </p><p>– Что с вами, детектив? – Моррисон потрогал лоб полицейского. – Кажется, ваша температура решила, что ей просто необходимо сжечь ваше тело. Или как минимум мозг. Как ваша голова?</p><p>– Болит. Очень сильно. Но разве вам есть до этого дело? – голос Брасса стал хриплым. – Но самое главное – до этого нет дела мне. </p><p>– А говорили, что хотите в ближайшее время покинуть больницу, – упрямый полицейский на глазах бледнел. Его движения становились все более вялыми, а глаза затягивала та самая дымка, которую заметил доктор в тот момент, когда детектив только появился в приемном покое. – Не знаю, какой вы коп, но актер вы точно превосходный. И какая сила воли. Вам бы суперменов в кино играть, а вы растрачиваете свой талант на работу полицейского, а она весьма и весьма неблагодарна. И точно убивает вас похлеще, чем тот нож, о котором вы не так давно упоминали. </p><p>– Прекратите нести чушь, – голос Джима был еле слышен. – Я не умру. Мне нужно просто отдохнуть перед последним рывком.</p><p>– Куда вы стремитесь? – Моррисон взял шприц из руки медсестры и привычным движением сделал укол в предплечье, уже не удивляясь невозмутимости копа, который даже не дернулся. Наверняка во Вьетнаме он научился не обращать внимания и на более серьезные болевые ощущения. – Не хотите остановиться и передохнуть? Или в следующий раз от такого напряжения вы точно умрете. И даже не заметите это, пока вас не закопают вместе с гробом на шесть футов в глубину. </p><p>– Это хорошая глубина, - полицейский впервые со своего появления в больнице прикрыл глаза, словно свет причинял ему боль, и откинулся на подушку, позволяя медсестре начать таки накладывать швы. – Жаль не все понимают, как им везет, когда закапывают именно так. Это гораздо лучше, чем иссыхать на солнце где-нибудь в джунглях под Сайгоном. Вы никогда не задумывались, сколько парней прошло через это, превратившись в живую мумию? Кто-то не выдерживал и сходил с ума сразу. Кто-то позже. У кого-то все барьеры сносило уже дома. Кто-то умирал сразу и я точно знаю, что именно им завидовали больше всех. Я уж точно. </p><p>– Вы заговариваетесь, детектив, – Моррисон почувствовал, как неприятно кольнуло где-то в сердце, – вам действительно следует отдохнуть. Мы можем дать вам снотворное. </p><p>– Это совершенно необязательно, - Брасс так и не открыл глаз, – уж вы за столько времени могли бы и разобраться, когда я говорю правду, а когда рассказываю выдуманные истории. Если честно, у меня с некоторых пор напрочь отказала фантазия, потому что те фортели, что выкидывает моя судьба, неподвластны слабому человеческому разуму. </p><p>– Вам кто-то причинил больше боли, чем вы можете выдержать, – Моррисон не задавал вопросов, он просто констатировал факты. </p><p>– Все же вы любите преподносить прописные истины, это даже утомляет. Я от вас устал, доктор. Доделывайте свою работу, и я избавлю вас от своего присутствия. Вам же я уже надоел. Это так ясно чувствуется, что мне даже не надо открывать глаза. Мы все равно разговариваем на разных языках. Вам никогда меня не понять. А мне – вас. </p><p>– Я никуда вас не отпущу.</p><p>- Вы хотите неприятностей? – полицейский словно оживился, а глаза снова смотрели цепко и чересчур пристально. – Вы же можете попасть из-за меня в передрягу, после которой уже вас спустят на мою любимую глубину. Знаете, доктор, у земли слишком специфический запах. Если им слишком долго дышать, то он заменит вам любую, даже самую нереально прекрасную наркоту. Казалось бы, земля должна быть везде одинаковой. Но это совершенно не так. Также как запах травы. В родном штате он самый лучший. Помогает вспомнить самые прекрасные мгновения жизни. А где-нибудь в другом месте ты молишься всем богам, которых можно вспомнить, чтобы не оказаться рядом с чужими червяками, которые и есть-то тебя будут слишком больно. Слишком не так. Это страшно. После такого уже все остальное кажется детской шалостью. Но потом, когда привыкаешь считать, что все в порядке, а твой дом – это твоя крепость, ее взрывают изнутри. А осколки бьют в сердце, почки, разрывают печень и вот ты уже сидишь и мечтаешь повернуть время вспять и оказаться среди чужой земли, среди чужих запахов, что еще недавно из всех сил проклинал. Но сейчас то место гораздо роднее собственного дома. И как жить не понимаешь. Хочется только, чтобы всем вокруг стало еще больнее, чем тебе.</p><p>– Это не выход. Это самоубийство.</p><p>– Нет. Это новый способ выжить. Иногда человек проживает свою жизнь, словно плывя по течению. Все в порядке, все под контролем, пусть и иллюзорным. Человек живет и даже не представляет, что рядом можно от тех же событий выть от боли, словно тебя со всего размаху пнули под дых ковбойским сапогом. А потом еще на бис приложили битой по черепу. Это больно, доктор. Больно даже мне. А вы бы умерли. </p><p>– Вы не можете всерьез думать, что выживать означает причинять боль другим людям. Она же рано или поздно возвращается к вам.</p><p>– Судя по тому факту, что вы уже настолько привыкли ко мне, что с удовольствием копаетесь в моей душе, а точнее в том, что от нее еще осталось, вам совершенно ясно, что мне возвращается все сейчас. И будет продолжать возвращаться, пока я не уничтожу причины всего этого.</p><p>– И вы считаете, что потом ваша боль сменится чем-то другим? Чем-то прекрасным?</p><p>– Не считайте меня идиотом, доктор. Меня уже никому не сложить в единое целое. Никто не способен на такой подвиг ради моей персоны. Я никому не интересен. Я многим отвратителен. Но я сам создал ситуацию, в которой живу последние полгода. Я не могу никого винить, хотя я знаю, что так было бы гораздо легче жить. Слишком часто я вижу людей, наплевавших на собственные убеждения ради более прекрасной и красивой с их точки зрения жизни. Только такая жизнь тоже не более, чем иллюзия для дураков. Ради яркой иллюзии на мгновение стать королем мира не останавливаются не перед чем. Убийство, запугивание, принуждение, вымогательство… Это далеко не полный список того, чем можно улучшить свое положение в определенном обществе. И так легко все это принять за единственно правильную дорогу. Вы даже не представляете, насколько просто сделать первый шаг. Даже не надо подсказок из желтого кирпича. Только вот Дороти в этом мире вместо того, чтобы вернуться домой станет продавать свое тело сначала Страшиле без мозгов и Дровосеку без сердца, а потом и всем остальным желающим, слетевшимся на слухи о молодом и обманчиво девственном теле. </p><p>– Но ведь не все поддаются, – Моррисон осмотрел перевязку и покрепче затянул узлы. – Кто-то выберет иной путь.</p><p>– Таких идиотов меньше, но они тоже есть. Выбирают странные принципы, стараются жить ими и оставаться верными, даже когда земля горит под ногами. Вот только ждет таких болванов, доктор? Рано или поздно они оказываются в морге таких больниц, как ваша. А если повезет, то перед последним аккордом ведут бессмысленные философские диспуты с врачами с врожденным комплексом Христа. А потом возвращаются на улицы и пытаются закончить свою личную вендетту, про которую знают все, кому не лень. Их могут принимать за сумасшедших, за конченных алкоголиков, за людей без семьи и без сердца, которое давно уже истлело под значком. А это еще больнее: чувствовать, что тебя считают психом лишь за то, что не забыл о каких-то вещах, кажущихся другим совершенно неважными. А может это просто детские мечты не дают таким людям спокойно жить или еще более спокойно умереть? Как считаете, доктор? Не хотите ли попробовать понять, что такие люди могут чувствовать? Такие бестолковые с точки зрения желающих получить по щелчку пальцев жизнь в дармовом кайфе среди девиц, готовых на все за лишнюю побрякушку или дозу. И как быть, если даже проходя мимо этих людей хочется взять пакет, потому что содержимое желудка не хочет в нем оставаться? Если начинаешь бояться собственную дочь, которая на самом деле не такая уж и твоя. Начинаешь ненавидеть жену, в чьих глазах вдруг перестаешь видеть любовь. А чуть позже приходит понимание, что ее никогда там и не было. И что делать с предательством лучшего друга? Вы такой великий знаток человеческих душ, доктор, может, вы расскажите мне, как пережить все это и не свихнуться окончательно? Молчите? Правильно делаете. Слишком быстро тогда разобьются ваши чертовы очки. Можете считать меня кем угодно, но не смейте доносить до меня вашу доморощенную мораль, за которую мне жаль отдать даже цент. Не смейте тыкать мне в нос какие-то глупые измышления о всепрощении и проповедовать мир во всем мире. Я достаточно нахлебался от таких, как вы, когда вернулся, выжив в аду, не снившемся вам даже в самом худшем кошмаре. Живите в вашем солнечном мире, спасая серийных убийц и молясь перед тем, как откусить кусок от бутерброда с колбасой. Я не приду к вам, убеждая, что вы не правы. Только не набирайте номер ближайшего полицейского участка, когда вытащенный вами из пасти смерти убийца придет поблагодарить вас за столь великое одолжение всему миру. Вы закончили? – полицейский взглянул на побледневшую медсестру, испуганно кивнувшую в ответ. – Нам пора прощаться, доктор. С вами, конечно, очень интересно, но у меня действительно идет счет на часы. Я никогда не отступаю от принятых решений. А смерть… Это не такая уж и плохая точка в деле, которое расставляет в моей жизни все по своим местам. По местам, которые я считаю правильными. </p><p>– Но ведь вы еще можете остановиться. Разве стоит боль, которую вам причинили того, что вы с собой продолжаете делать. Вы ведь причиняете мучения себе самому, - Моррисон сглотнул, ему показалось, что он чувствует ту физическую боль, что испытывает в настоящий момент Джим Брасс. </p><p>– А если это единственное, что заставляет меня чувствовать, что я еще жив? – губы полицейского сложились в уже привычную ироническую улыбку. – Если я понимаю, что стоит мне остановиться, то я просто пущу себе в лоб пулю. Или разрешу себя пристрелить или взорвать, как сегодня? Позволю себя сломать до конца. Неужели вы думаете, что я в состоянии буду существовать, позабыв обо всем, что когда-то помогло мне не сдохнуть во Вьетнаме? Я странный человек, доктор. Все чаще мне хочется жить дальше. Вернее научиться жить заново. Создать хоть что-то, что будет иметь смысл. Сейчас я способен только двигаться вперед, уничтожая все на своем пути. Не становитесь и вы на нем. Вам не понравится то, что я могу с вами сделать, если вы просто попробуете задержать меня здесь хотя бы на полчаса, не говоря уже о более длительном времени. У меня нет ни единой лишней минуты, а мне слишком много нужно сделать. Но я не могу уйти не сказав спасибо тому, кто спас мне жизнь. Может быть, он отсрочил мою смерть совсем ненадолго, но я никогда никому еще не был настолько благодарен. </p><p>Доктор Моррисон с удивлением и уже не скрываемым испугом смотрел на то, как твердо держится на ногах человек, должный лежать пластом. Словно и не было никакого взрыва. Никакого сотрясения мозга. Никакой контузии. Ничего. Если бы не перепачканная в крови и изорванная одежда, Моррисон никогда бы и не сказал, что полицейский, стоящий перед ним чудом остался жив пару часов назад. Или просто уже не осталось ничего человеческого в этом копе с блестящими от скрытого гнева серо-голубыми глазами и усмешкой, способной напугать даже более бесстрашного, чем доктор Джеффри Моррисон человека. Джим Брасс был словно запрограммирован дойти до конца своего пути. И желтые кирпичи по дороге точно обагрятся кровью. И большая часть будет точно принадлежать копу из Ньюарской полиции. Только вряд ли понимание этой простой истины его остановит. Даже умирая, этот парень утащит за собой всех тех, до кого сможет дотянуться. </p><p>– Джим! – рядом с Брассом появился молодой парень со значком, надетым на карман пиджака. – С тобой все в порядке?</p><p>– Где Майкл?</p><p>– Он точно не знает, что ты остался жив. Мы сумели прикрыть канал связи. Никто из компании Майкла и не подозревает, что погиб не ты. Тот парень сыграл нам на руку. </p><p>– Значит, мне уже даже некого поблагодарить, – Джим с трудом сжал поврежденную руку, скривившись от боли. – Его имя хотя бы известно?</p><p>– Пока нет. Сейчас некогда заниматься подобной мелочью. Детективы завтра с утра наведут справки. Торопиться тому парню уже некуда, а родственники еще одну ночь проживут хоть и беспокойно, но в полной уверенности, что их сын или брат еще жив. </p><p>– Мы слишком легко играем чужими жизнями, Дон, однажды кто-то сыграет также и нашими. </p><p>– Но это будет потом, Джим. А сейчас есть дела и поважнее. Нам пора. Ты ведь способен сделать последний шаг. Даже если последний метр придется ползти. Доктор Моррисон ведь не забудет, чем грозит ему разглашение некоторой информации, ведь так?</p><p>– Мне никогда не надо было повторять дважды.</p><p>– Спасибо, доктор. С вами было интересно поговорить, – глаза Джима Брасса на мгновение обдали доктора теплотой. А через несколько минут только отдернутая штора да испачканные в крови бинты и инструменты напоминали о том, что полицейский Джим Брасс все же не являлся плодом воспаленного и усталого разума доктора Моррисона, что проводил на ногах уже вторую смену подряд. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>